The Awakening
by Bekah274
Summary: A new guardian awakens
1. The Awakening - A Destiny Story - Part 1

Darkness.

Pain.

"Eyes up doll face." The comforting voice came from a strange floating object, hovering in front of her face. A faint blue glow coming from it's centre.

Her chest starts to burn. Clawing at her throat, unsure of what to do, her new found consciousness starts to fade. "Hang on. You need to take a breath." Breath? What's that?

The strange object starts to flit about agitatedly. A beam of light shooting from it's centre directly into her chest. Some primal instinct starts to kick in and sweet, glorious, cool, disgustingly stale dusty air fills her lungs.

It might have caused her to cough and splutter, but the burning was subsiding and her awareness slowly returned. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she took a moment to let the dizziness pass and slowly looked around.

Only shapes could be made out in the dark gloom, but from the way the odd little lights voice bounced around, it sounded as though they were in a pretty small space. "That was a messy revival." Moving back into her line of sight it peered up through her curtain of hair. "Normally people don't need to be told how to do basic bodily functions...or so I'm told." He starts of in a lecture and finishes less confident. "Your my first. My first revival that is. In fact, thinking about it, I guess you'll be the only person I ever bring back."

The voice tickled something in her memory. Bringing forth affectionate, safe feelings. His voice, for it was definitely male, while having an oddly robotic twang was warm and grandfatherly. Try as she might, the memory wouldn't solidify. It was as if it was suppressed behind a thick fog. As soon as it was skimmed it faded back into the smoke.

An awkward silence hung in the air. One party dazed and confused, the other, floating and staring. The little blue light opening and closing, mimicking a human blink every few seconds.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" he asked concerned. Nodding, slowly she gathered her feet beneath her, she started to shakily rise.

Where was she? More importantly who was she? What was the strange glowing metal star hovering about her head? A million different questions ran through her mind wanting out. However, her voice had other ideas. Instead of any words being formed, only a quiet rasp was allowed to escape.

Her hand reached for her throat. Not in the desperate panic filled actions of earlier. A gentle, cooling touch this time, cradling her broken vocal chords. "How strange.' He was way too close, obviously not aware of personal space bubbles. Or maybe he was and didn't care. "The resurrection should have brought you back into working order. Somethings not right".

This should be weird. It isn't a normal every day occurrence to wake up in what seems like an underground cave, having what should be an inanimate object talk to you about revival and resurrection. It was as if Star Wars had mashed with the Walking Dead for some lame sci fi show.

Surprised, she shakes her head trying to figure out what exactly a "Star Wars" and "Walking Dead" were or meant. However, like her previous memory, this one also slipped out of her grasp.

"I mean, there is this one guardian who doesn't talk at all, but I think that's more of a choice rather than not being able to. I heard they gave the queen and her brother some severe attitude. Can you believe it? You would decently need a voice for that. Maybe Mara Sov took it, not liking what she heard?" He was rambling, it felt like he was rambling. Such a human emotion from something made out of... what? Metal? Plastic? Who was Mara Sov?

Did it matter?

The light moved away illuminating a wall. Stumbling her way over and after walking into and eventually falling over some debris, she stood behind her companion. "There's only one way out of here and that's the way I got in. Through that vent up there".

Looking in the direction he had zoned in on, she saw an opening in the wall. Glancing towards the floating gadget confused as to how he expected her to Reach it. Turning, she started to feel about for something big enough to step on, hoping it would give her enough height.

"Jump and pull yourself up. I'm sure I reconstructed the muscles right. Well, I hope I did".

That was crazy talk. There was physically no way she could jump and reach that opening. Never mind have the strength to pull herself up.

"Trust me."

Taking a moment to think about it, she oddly enough did. Quietly moving back to stand underneath the grate she sighed. Realising there wasn't much else of a choice, she took a steadying breath for her shaky legs and bent them in preparation for what seemed like an impossible jump.

The last thing she heard was a frantic "Wait! Wait! It isn't that high! You won't need to put so much..." Before her head cracked against the roof and she came crashing back down to the earth.

This time the darkness swept over her in an instant, putting a stop to all the questions she couldn't voice.


	2. The Awakening - A Destiny Story - Part 2

Shooting up, her hands immediately reached for her head. It took a moment for her to realise there wasn't any of the expected pain. "I fixed that for you" Startled she looked up to find the floating object in the far corner of the room. "Your welcome by the way, the shattered skull you gave yourself wasn't easy to put back together. Who kills themselves so soon after being revived?"

Frustrated at his rambling, annoyance seeped into her voice "What the bloody hell are you on about!" Her patience started to shatter as the robot had nothing useful to say.Her frustration started to rise as her own mind wasn't playing ball. Memories ghosted around but her consciousness refused her access to them. Too lost in thought, she never noticed her voice was back in working order.

One minute, it was hovering at the other side of the room and in the next instant he was eye to eyes with her. Again right in her stranger danger zone. "I also fixed those vocal chords. Not that I'm keeping count of how many thank yous I'm owed."

Scooting away a little, her arm caught something which yanked her neck, then pulling her down. Her head had another delightful encounter with the cold, hard concrete floor. This time, there was pain, and lots of it. Curling herself up into a ball she cradled her head and started to feel sorry for herself. "You can deal with that since it's not life threatening. Oh… It's three just in case you were wondering."

Ignoring the objects pout she reached behind her to snatch up the offending material that nearly choked her so she toglare at. It. Tears started welling up in her eyes. There were too many emotions bubbling up at the one time making it hard to think straight. "What is this!"

Glancing towards the light his reaction surprised her... Did he just roll his eye at her? "It's your cloak." Sounding matter of fact and she swore there was an unsaid "duh" hanging in he air.

Her head now pounding and the little patience she had left flew out the window. If anther non answer was given to her she was going to scream. "Yes, I can see that it's a cloak, but why am I wearing one as if I'm about to go visit queen bloody Elizabeth!" Ok, so maybe she was going to scream a little anyway.

"Elizabeth who? There's only one queen. I'm sure I told you her name was Mara Sov. Don't tell me I scrambled up your noggin on this revival. Don't think your ready or the reef just yet."

Oh. Hell. No.

Rolling back and jumping up onto her feet in one fluid moment, (she refused to let herself feel any surprise at just how flexible she seemed to be)and stalking over to where the vent was, suddenly stopping to snap around and face the little light. "That's it. I've had enough." Throwing a mock curtsy and embellishing a bit with the cloak the next words were thrown out in a screach. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

All that was missing from the little tantrum was a foot stomp, instead she settled for kicking the wall, like an adult. Not giving him time to reply and remembering how well the last attempt went, this time only giving a slight bend of the knee she hopped up, grabbed the ledge with one hand and pulled herself up like a monkey. Letting out a large exhale in the now cramped space she squashed down the amazement at how she was able to do that. There was a little voice in the back of her head whispering to her it shouldn't have been possible. She could never get through 20 minutes of a body attack class without throwing up never mind reaching something that was easily double her height, pulling her body weight plus the weight of whatever this ridiculous sci-fi fantasy costume she had on like she was Jacki Chan.

This time her head intentionally smacked the floor in sheer frustration. Less painful since it was a light metal surface she had crawled up into, but not helping with the headache

Never mind the nonsense the little floaty light was spouting what was going on inside her head?These activities, metaphors and names popping up that didn't make any sense yet, at the same time seemed to fit together was driving her insane. taking deep breaths to try and control her breathing and calm down from her momentary rage attack. She had to admit to herself she never knew who she was never mind who Elizabeth was either... And that thought hurt her heart as if there were precious memories of people she was doing an injustice to by forgetting.

Well, if the hunk of junk was just going to moan and act all knowing, but not be useful or explain anything, then she would just have to crawl out of this stuffy ruin into the big bad world and find some answers for herself.

Little did she know just how "bad" the world actually was.


End file.
